Digimon: The Sacred Journey
by strikerofthewind
Summary: Three years have passed since Allen, his partner, Betamon, and their friends defeated the greatest threat to all the worlds. Now, a new threat emerges... Rated M for possible language and graphic scenes. (No promises)


The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Digimon and all related products are all owned by their respective owners.

Digimon: The Sacred Journey

Chapter 1: A New Dawn

The devilish monstrosity before me roared loud enough to make a person deaf. I pressed the flat of my palms over my ears so as to protect myself from such a fate.

Once the monster ceased its bone shattering roar, I yelled at my partner to finish the job... To finally put all that we had gone through... All the hell we had put up with through this adventure... To bring this magical journey to a close.

"Right!" My partner yelled as it soared through the air right into the terrible creature's soul piercing gaze.

_This is it... _I thought. _This thing is going to be defeated once and for all..._

As we lunged forward to deal the finishing blow, the monster opened it's gaping maw. I stared in horror as light seemed to be charging up inside its gigantic mouth.

With another ear splitting roar, a beam of light surrounded both myself and my partner. I looked around hoping to see if the others had evaded the attack. But I could not see any of them.

Allen woke up with a start. _What... What just happened? _He thought. _Was I dreaming of that again?_ As his bedroom slowly made its way into focus, Allen became aware that he was in a cold sweat, and that he was breathing heavily. Allen looked around and, slowly, realized that he was safe in his own bedroom. Allen glanced to the foot of his bed. His cat was curled up there sound asleep. Laying next to the cat was probably the strangest thing anyone else in the world would see; A large, football-shaped frog like animal was sound asleep near Allen's foot. It had four short, stumpy legs, each ending in a few small claws. An equally short tail was visible behind it, gently raising and falling in time with the frog's breathing. The large, orange fin on top of it was drooping heavily.

Allen smiled at the sight of the two friends sleeping so peacefully together. It wasn't but a week ago that they had been close to ripping each other's brains out.

Allen looked sideways to his alarm clock. The big, red numbers read out: 4:56 AM.

_Almost five... _Allen thought. _Might as well go get ready for school... There's no way I can go back to sleep..._

Careful not to wake either of the sleeping animals, Allen slipped out of bed, grabbed a set of clothes, stepped out of his room, and walked towards the bathroom.

After taking a quick shower and changing into the fresh clothes, Allen went downstairs as quietly as he could, noticing his friends still sleeping.

Upon entering the kitchen, Allen poured himself a bowl of cereal, and sat down in the living room. Allen turned on the television, making sure the volume was low enough so as not to disturb the other residents of his house.

Allen watched the morning news with no particular interest. He had lost all desire to pay attention to the media after they finished that whole mess three years ago. At this thought, the dream flashed before Allen's eyes.

_No! No! It's not happening! We beat it three years ago! Why do I keep having dreams about it!? _Allen snapped back into reality. "Yeah..." He muttered to no one in particular. "It's gone... We destroyed it three ye-" Allen's eyes widened in excitement. Today was the three year anniversary of the day Allen and the others had saved all the worlds! After all this time, he would finally be able to see the others again!

As the hours passed to around 7:00, the others started getting out of bed as well. After saying goodbye to his mom, he let his partner crawl into his backpack, and Allen left home, knowing that today was going to be special. Although he didn't know how, exactly, he knew it would be. As Allen walked off into the sunrise, his shoulders shook in anticipation. _I hope the others are doing alright. _He thought.


End file.
